freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Damian121/Wikilijna opowieść
Roździał 1: Śmierć Stacha Na wstępie opowieści wiedzcie, że Stachu umarł..... Nie było żadnych wątpliwości. Akt zgonu podpisał Pastor, właściciel zakładu pogrzebowego i właściciel wiki oraz wspólnik nieboszczyka, jedyny żałobnik - Damian121. Zapamiętajcie sobie to, bo na wieść o tym, że widziano go w okolicach artykułu o Bonnie'm, nie zareagujecie bardziej niż na wieść o widywaniu Kiepskiego w sklepie Stasia. Pochówek odbył się skromnie, jedynie Damian121 tam był, jego przyjaciel, spadkobierca wszystkiego, co miał Stach. Jednak nie można było powiedzieć, że się smucił, jako że zmarły miał aż 1234567898765432345678 wiki-larów, uznał to za następny wspaniały biznes. Z racji na nie zamalowanie znaku ,,Damian 121 i Stachu Haker Ninja Jones", wielu użytkowników myliło go z nim, gdy byli w kwaterze głównej wiki. A z resztą go to nie obchodziło, tylko zyski, chodził dumny, zadufany i biada temu, kto chciał go zapytać o drogę do innej wiki, biada temu, kto chciał mu powiedzieć coś miłego, a boje się pomyśleć, co by zrobił, gdyby ktoś go poprosił o pożyczkę. Nawet dla swojego pracownika, Tostera, był nie miły, gdy ten ciężko zasuwał, aby wyrobić się w edycjach (Za co otrzymywał śmieszne 15 wiki-larów tygodniowo) i chciał zaspokoić pragnienie z jego kubka, ten go łapał i powiedział, że jeżeli znów go przyłapie to wyleci z roboty). Dnia 28 stycznia do jego kwatery wstąpił jego siostrzeniec - Coś.pl. - Wesołych świąt! - Już Wigilia? Uwielbiam ją! - Uradował się Damian - A tam! Coś piękniejszego! Wikilia! - Uradował się siostrzeniec - Co? Mówiłem ci, że nie mam czasu na jakieś składanie głupich życzeń! - Burknął Damian - Ale to jeden dzień w roku! - Od tego jest Boże Narodzenie! - Głupie ono, tylko pieprzenie, a tylko tutaj jest wspaniała Wikilia! Inne wikie też powinny ją świętować... - Zamarzył się młodzieniec - I się wydurniać, jak my? - Będziesz składać życzenia? - Nie widzisz, że jestem zajęty? - A mogę ci złożyć życzenia? - Nie...... - Wesołej Wikili! - WYNOCHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!! - Wrzasnął skąpiec Siostrzeniec szybko wyszedł i złożył tylko po drodze życzenia Tosterowi z odwzajemnieniem. Pomyślał se Damian: ,,Następny debil, rodzina, dzieci, mała pensja, a on z jakąś Wikilią. Ja się pytam, gdzie tu rozum!" Jakby było tego mało przyszedł zbieracz pieniędzy na fundacje dla ubogich. - Szczęść wikianie! Jak mniemam pan Stachu? - Stachu nie żyje od siedmiu lat! Dziś jest rocznica jego śmierci, siódma - Burknął Damian - Najmocniej przepraszam. Czy zechce pan wesprzeć naszych podopiecznych? - Czy działają inne wikię? - Wystraszył się nasz główny bohater. - Taaaa.... Nawet jest ich za dużo. - Noto niech ci "ubodzy" ruszą tyłek i biorą się do edytowania, praca nie gryzie! - Niektórzy wolą umrzeć niż edytować - To niech umierają, przynajmniej nie będzie przeludnienia, to jedyne, co te pasożyty mogą zrobić! Na te słowa zrobił taką srogą minę, że zbieracz zwinął się w trybie natychmiastowym. Zagadnął do pracownika. - Pewnie Panie Guy będzie mnie pan prosił o jeden dzień wolnego na Wikilie. - Rzekł złowrogo. - Jeżeli, szefie, nie będziesz miał nic przeciwko temu.... - Mam prawo mieć coś przeciwko tym wygłupom i tak płace ci za dużo! - Ale to tylko jeden dzień w roku.... - To żadne usprawiedliwienie.... Jednak - Zaskoczył Tostera Damian - Dam ci te wolne, ale na jutrzejszy dzień przyjdziesz wcześniej do pracy! - Oczywiście panie Damianie! - Powiedział ucieszony Toster Wyszedł z gabinetu mrucząc coś pod nosem i ruszył w stronę swojego profilu. Wyszedł z FNaC wiki, przeszedł przez wiki-land i przez portal dostał się na Freddy Fazbear Pizza wiki. Musiał jeszcze tylko przejść przez mały korytarz i otworzyć awatar, jak drzwi i przemknąć się za tekst i dostać się do mieszkania. Jednak, gdy tylko spojrzał na profilówkę (od strony korytarza) zobaczył awatar Stacha! Stęknął: ,,Stachu, wynocha z mojego profilu!" i zniknął. Był bardzo zaskoczony, ale nim się obejrzał był w pokoju... Zapomniał o wszystkim, jadł wiki-chrupki oglądał gazetki (☞ ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°☞ z Play Boy'a ☞ ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°☞), gdy nagle osłyszał dzwięki masturbacji, szyko ukrył się w sypialni, gdy ktoś do niej wszedł.... - Ho no tu! - Cześć Stachu! - Przepieprzyłeś cały mój majątek! I rzucił się na Damiana, ale on go złapał za.... CENZURA..... i wszystko potoczyło się gładko... - Kurde! Przepraszam, ale puszczaj... auuu! - Okej, przybyłeś mnie molestować czy jak? - No nie.... I najbezczelniej usiadł na jego fotelu! Co za łotr! - Wypad z mojego krzesła, nie brudź go brudem z zaświatów! - Nie - Dobra.... Poco przyszłeś..... - Każdy wikian musi radować się Wikilią... - Nie Wigilią? - Zamknij się.... Inaczej po śmierci musi się tułać po świecie całe wieki nim zasłuży na spokój.... - Dobrze ci tak, hihi.... - Chicho, ciebie też to się dotyczy! Na te słowa Damian121 skamieniał. - Widzisz ten ciężki łańcuch? Sam se go kułem za życia, a twój jeszcze będzie cięższy! - O kurde.... - Niestety, dla ciebie jest ratunek.... blablaba... Przyjdą do ciebie trzy duchy po trzy noce... blablaba... spadam - Nara! - Tylko pamiętaj o tym, co ci powiedziałem! - Okej KONIEC ROZDZIAŁU Rozdział 2: Duch Przeszłych Wikili Damian121 już rozbudzony, ale zrelaksowany z zamkniętymi oczami leżał w łóżku rozmyślał o dziwnym śnie, ale gdy tylko spojrzał na zegar i okno odkrył, że jest noc z 29 na 30 stycznia! - WTF... Jak mogłem przespać cały dzień i pół nocy! ,,Trzeba wypić wódę, bo na sucho tego nie przełknę!" - pomyślał i tak zrobił aż tu naglę zza jego pokoju rozbłysło się światło, a Damian121 usłyszał dźwięki Mangle z FNaF2. ,,Taaa.... Jeszcze nie wyłączyłem FNaF'a, naćpany Tusk oskarży mnie o kradzież prądu i wrzucą mnie do kicia!" - Dalej rozmyślał i postanowił wyłączyć Windowsa (No, bo poco przejmować się światłem pojawiającym się w mieszkaniu bez źródła! Fuck Logic!). Gdy wszedł do salonu, gdzie był jego laptop zobaczył kogoś GRAJĄCĄ NA JEGO KOMPUTERZE!!!!!!!!!!! - Won z mojego laptopa!!!!! - Joł Damian! Jestem...... - O kurde, ja już nie pije.... I rzucił do ucieczki.... - Stop! Ja chce ci tylko pomóc! Ho no tu! - Nawoływał duch - Kłamiesz ty genderze! - COŚ TY POWIEDZIAŁ!!!! I mangle.the.fox.fnaf2 (Bo ona była tym duchem) złapała go za jaja i podniosła do góry. - Auuuu........ Przepra, auuuu, szam! - Kim jestem? - Mężczy, auuu, zną I wtedy chwyciła go jeszcze mocniej..... - KOBIETĄ, SORRY! Dopiero na te słowa go puściła i upadł z hukiem na ziemie po czym klepał swoje podrażnione klejnoty.... - No, możemy przejść do sedna sprawy? - Jesteś pierwszym duchem? - Tak - Przecież jesteś z Freddy Fazbear Pizza wiki! - No niby tak, ale jakoś jestem duchem wikili - kontynuowała - Chce ci pokazać twoją przyszłość. Wskocz do mojego teleporu! - Nie, kłamiesz Na te słowa chwyciła za młot i ruszając nim spytała: ,,Czy chcesz udowodnić, że masz twarde jaja?" i po odmowie sama go tam wrzuciła. Szkoda, że kobiety nie mają tego, co faceci.... - Gdzie ja kurcze jestem? - Powiedział Damian po przejściu przez portal. - Nie pamiętasz tego miejsca? - Zdziwiła się mangle.the.fox.fnaf2 - Przecież tutaj wszystko się zaczęło! - Już wiem! to wikipedia o...... - .....Minecraft. Kiedyś na nią wchodziłeś, co dziennie. Bardzo chciałeś edytować, ale byłeś jeszcze młodym wikianinem! - Tak. Nie potrafiłem edytować. Za moich czasów Minecraft był jeszcze grą nie skażoną 2-latkami. - Nie o to mi chodzi... Cofnijmy się do dni wikili.... Na te słowa mangle machnęła ogonem i przed oczami Damiana pojawił się obraz tablicy wiadomości jakiegoś gościa. Użytkownicy bawili się w ten magiczny czas, Damian nie mógł. The.fox.fnaf2 powiedziała, że przez jego brak głupi duch współczesnej wikili zrzucił na niego klątwę. - Jaką klątwę? - Zobaczysz, ale pójdźmy trochę w przyszłość. I już byli na Don't Starve wiki. Była to tak naprawdę pierwsza wikia w życiu Damiana121, poznał ją, gdy urzekł się w grze. - Ach, piękne czasy! - Jednak nadal coś było nie tak.... - Racja, bardzo bałem się zakładać konto gdziekolwiek. Bałem się o wyciek danych i..... - ... Nie widziałeś o tym, że można edytować bez konta... - Westchnął duch - Idźmy dalej. Teraz byli jakoś jednocześnie na Galaxy Life wiki i Terraria wiki. Dwie następne wikie, które poznał przez gry, ale uczęszczał na Wikipedię i Don't Starve wiki. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach